ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Eon
Eon is an inter-dimensional timeline traveler and one of Ben's adversaries. He is the arch-enemy of Professor Paradox, as well as an alternate and evil version of Ben. He first appeared in Ben 10: Race Against Time. Originally, Eon was an alien who came to Earth to open a time rift to his home dimension and unleash his race upon Earth. This, and much of his backstory and motivations, were retconned when he appeared again in Ben 10,000 Returns. Appearance In Race Against Time, Eon had pale white skin and maroon marks around his eyes. Eon wore a black bodysuit with a matching coat over it, black gauntlets with purple highlights on them, and a black helmet with a purple tinted visor. The visor was black when he first appeared, but was colorless throughout the rest of the movie. In Ultimate Alien, Eon wore a silver helmet with a purple visor that blocked all view of his face, leaving only two glowing purple eyes visible. He retained the black bodysuit, but had silver boots, gauntlets, and a chestplate instead; a purple cape to replace his coat. Unmasked, Eon was identical to Ultimate Ben, as he is another adult version of Ben. In Omniverse, Eon retains the black helmet with its purple visor, but his face is visible through it, much like in Race Against Time. Eon's face also now looks radically different to Ben 10,000's, appearing highly aged or just repulsive; his face is long and frail, with a wide mouth, greyish skin, dark lines under his eyes, and thin, black lips. He retains the left arm silver gauntlet and boots, but there are also silver shoulder pads on his black jacket. He wears a black and purple bodysuit and a silver collar that covers his entire neck. Personality Eon is essentially a psychopath, willing to mess up the timelines just to get what he wants, resorting to willing destroy all of existence if denied the chance to rule.Ben Again Eon can be dangerously cunning and manipulative in combat, waiting throughout the physical fighting until the time is right for him to make a climatic move. Eon can be very bloodthirsty, as when he thought that Vilgax was going to use his Chronosapien Time Bomb to erase No Watch Ben and his entire timeline, he was impressed and commented, "Nice!".And Then There Were None Eon apparently has a long history with and a deep hatred of Professor Paradox, to whom he is in many ways equal yet inferior; while Eon can be very intelligent and can perceive the fragility of spacetime, unlike Paradox, he fails to recognize that the fullest power of a nigh-omnipotent device such as the Chrono Navigator is not something that can be exploited and controlled without cataclysmic consequences. Eon is willing to work with other villains when their goals will benefit him in some way, but unfortunately for him, he fails to realize that the most evil and intelligent of said villains may have treacherous hidden agendas. These would have a detrimental effect on him once his usefulness has ended.The End of an Era Eon fails to learn this from previous double-crossings that have happened to him; this was what allowed Vilgax to manipulate, exploit, and ultimately double-cross Eon during their partnership to wipe out the good Bens across the multiverse, with fatal consequences for Eon himself. Eon does not appreciate being backstabbed or duped; upon being restored from erasure by No Watch Ben as Clockwork, he immediately attacked Vilgax for playing and ultimately erasing him.And Then There Was Ben History Originally, Eon was a Chronian, who had escaped the interdimensional entrapment of the rest of his kind and who intended to free the other Chronians back into the universe at any cost. This has been retconned in Ultimate Alien; Eon is actually an alternate reality counterpart of Ben Tennyson who has become corrupted and evil. Like most of the other alternate versions of Ben, Eon originally had his own Omnitrix, but something bad happened to it, and he integrated the leftover parts from it into the gauntlet on his left arm. Race Against Time |-|Canon Version= At some point after the events of Ben 10 in another timeline, when Ben goes back to school, Eon fought the Omnitrix wielder with the intention of enslaving and using him to activate the Hands of Armageddon. Eon temporarily succeeded in doing so, as Ben activated the Hands of Armageddon. However, Ben's personality retook control when Gwen managed to reach Ben inside young Eon; Ben then changed back to human, while Max deactivated the Hands. Enraged, Eon tried to exact his revenge, but Ben as Wildmutt managed to send Eon crashing into the Hands of Armageddon, destroying it in a huge explosion of bright, glowing purple-colored energy, and inadvertently sending Eon out of that timeline. |-|Retconned Version= Eon was sent to the Earth to activate the Hands of Armageddon and start the invasion on Earth. He was captured by the first Earth Plumbers 200 years ago Ben 10: Race Against Time and was captured by cryogenic freezing, but eventually broke out in the present day and aged his guardian to near-death. Eon used warriors from all throughout time that he twisted into inhuman creatures as henchmen to help him in his search for the Hands. When Eon found that he was indeed too old and weak to activate the Hands, he set about capturing Ben, with the intention of using the Omnitrix to turn Ben into a younger version of himself (with the failsafe deactivated so that the Chronian DNA would completely overtake Ben's personality, essentially changing Ben into a clone of Eon) due to the fact that the Hands of Armageddon needed the energy of a young Chronian to activate. Due to his powers over matter, Eon was able to retain his personality in his DNA that was collected in the Omnitrix. Upon succeeding in this goal, Eon left the scene of the crime, seemingly wiping himself from existence, as "two cannot exist in one world". As Eon, Ben activated the Hands of Armageddon, but his human personality retook control when Gwen managed to reach Ben inside young Eon; Ben then changed back to human, while Max deactivated the Hands. Enraged, the real Eon returned and tried to exact his revenge, but Ben as Wildmutt managed to send Eon crashing into the Hands of Armageddon, destroying it in a huge explosion of bright, glowing purple-colored energy. Ultimate Alien In Ben 10,000 Returns, it is revealed that Eon had been travelling through various different timelines, enslaving different versions of Ben wherever he found them, with the intention of becoming the one and only Ben in the entire spacetime continuum. When he came to a possible future set 20 years from Ultimate Alien, Eon broke into Ben 10,000's headquarters where he and his servants fought the adult Ben Tennyson. Ben 10,000 used Clockwork's abilities to send Eon 20 years earlier, to present day Ben, unaware that Eon needed that to happen in order to complete his plan. Eon created a trap by using the Prime Timeline's Hand of Armageddon stored in a Bellwood museum to emit a signal that the Ultimatrix would pick up. When Ben touched the Hands of Armageddon, the artifact sent a pulse into the device, allowing Eon's servants to travel through and fight Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. After Eon’s servants were defeated, they were sent back once again. After the Hands of Armageddon were strapped inside the Rust Bucket 3, Eon’s servants once again fought the team. The servants managed to damage the Rust Bucket 3, forcing the ship to plummet down to the surface. When Ben as Way Big and Ultimate Ben as Clockwork attempted to destroy the Hands of Armageddon, they unintentionally allowed Eon and his servants to break out. Eon used his time rays to age Way Big to dust, seemingly killing Ben; however, Eon merely destroyed the transformation and not Ben himself. A battle erupted between Eon's forces and Ben's team. After swiping Ben 10,000 off to the side, Eon shoots his beams of energy towards Ultimate Swampfire, but only manages to age the seedlings that he planted before vanishing. This leaves Eon confused, allowing Ultimate Swampfire to grab Eon, demanding an explanation for his actions. Eon says that their paths are intertwined in every timeline. Eon managed to get the upper hand by throwing Ultimate Swampfire to the ground and aging both the transformation and his regular counterpart, leaving Ben vulnerable. Before Eon could finish Ben off, he was saved by Ultimate Ben, who protected himself from Eon's beams by forming a mana shield in front of him and escapes along with Ben. After the gang discovers that Eon's servants are actually alternate Bens when Gwen immobilizes them, Eon explained his plan to absorb both Ben and Ben 10,000 so he can replace the current timeline with a new one. Taking his helmet off, he revealed his identity as an alternate Ben 10,000 and was confronted by Professor Paradox. Eon tells the time walker that he cannot interfere, yet Paradox understood this and says that if Eon were to proceed with his plans, he will have no place to hide. Ben discovered that Eon never came through the Hands of Armageddon, but rather through their respective Ultimatrixes, and that through the whole fight Eon was luring all of them away from the artifact. Eon attempts to age Ben to dust once again, but Ben manages to transform into Jetray and flies towards the Hands of Armageddon. Gwen, Kevin, and Ben 10,000 fight off Eon while Jetray destroys the Hands of Armageddon, causing Eon to explode. Paradox stated that all the Bens Eon had controlled would go back to their own timelines and return to normal. Omniverse Eon returned in Ben Again, somehow brought back to life, but ended up trapped in the main timeline by Paradox. Seeking to get hold of the time-walker's Chrono Navigator in order to have the freedom to traverse the multiverse once more, Eon went after Ben both when he was 11 and when he is 16 at the same time. During the battle in two time zones, Eon touched both Bens' Omnitrixes, causing the immature 11-year-old Ben to switch minds with his more mature 16-year-old self. Realizing Paradox wouldn't show up in the present day because the 11-year-old mind of Ben doesn't know him, Eon quickly went to 11-year-old Ben's time zone, where he ambushed Paradox and cut off his robotic right hand. Eon held Paradox captive in another dimension for interrogation and, knowing that Paradox never lies, figured out that his missing cybernetic hand was his Chrono Navigator. Originally planning to go back to the moment it was severed, Eon was warned against doing so by Paradox as it risked throwing him out of existence due to the fabric of reality being stretched thin by both of their presences and the switched minds of Ben. Eon instead went to the present day, where he stole the Chrono Navigator from the immature Ben once he found it. Eon used the Chrono Navigator to summon his minions, but Eon's abuse of the device's power began to seriously stretch and damage the fabric of time. As both the present and 11-year-old Ben's time were now visible through the distortions Eon had created, Eon was blasted out of the timeline by the 11-year-old and 16-year-old Bens' versions of Clockwork, restoring reality to normal and erasing all the events he had just caused to occur. In And Then There Were None, Eon joined forces with Vilgax to, as Eon believed, create an army of evil Omnitrix-wielders under Vilgax's control, which Eon achieved through gathering an army of evil Ben Tennysons from all across the multiverse and destroying those among the alternate Bens who refused to join. After Vilgax and Eon had five evil versions of Ben- Albedo, Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Benzarro, and Nega Ben- under their control, they went to the No Watch Timeline, with Eon and the evil Bens intending to destroy No Watch Ben since his reality's lack of an Omnitrix made it an unpredictable temporal wildcard. However, while Eon and the evil Bens were fighting against a team of good Omnitrix-wielders gathered by Professor Paradox to counter them, Vilgax betrayed Eon. Using a Chronosapien Time Bomb, Vilgax wiped all the other timelines, and their Bens with them, from spacetime, Eon included. In And Then There Was Ben, Eon was seen in the recent past in Dimension 23, back when he was still recruiting alternate Bens for his and Vilgax's army. Eon was fighting Ben 23 for refusing to join, but with Gwen 10 and present No Watch Ben's unseen help, Ben 23 defeated Eon and forced him to flee to another dimension in search of more persuadable Bens. After Vilgax had successfully deployed the Chronosapien Time Bomb back in the present, Eon was brought back into existence when No Watch Ben used Clockwork to suck the Time Bomb's ripple back in. He attacked Vilgax and tried to finish him off for backstabbing him, but before he could have done it, Fourmungousaur swatted him away. At the end of the episode, he was sent back to his own timeline by Clockwork. In Let's Do the Time War Again, Eon was sent by Maltruant to collect the eggs of a Time Beast to aid him in the Time War. Eon met up with Exo-Skull and Subdora to get the eggs but ran into difficulty with Ben and Rook Blonko's interference. Even more, Paradox and Ben 10,000 appeared to help stop Eon as well. Eon eventually released a Time Beast and Ben and Rook are forced to try and stop it. Eon mainly fought with Paradox and summoned his minions to fight Ben 10,000. Eon then managed to escape with two Time Beast eggs and deliver them to Maltruant. In The End of an Era, Eon was summoned to Ben 10,000's timeline by Maltruant, bringing with him a Time Beast-pulled chariot. Maltruant pushed Eon off the chariot, telling him that his services were no longer required. Eon was angered, saying they had a deal. Maltruant responded by nonchalantly sending Eon back to his own timeline. Powers and Abilities TWB_(239).png|Energy Beams Ben10OVbenagain_(170).png|Teleportation TWB_(290).png|Time Portal BA_388.PNG|Shockwaves ATTWN_(364).png|Energy Sword Eon Manipulate.png|Technology Control Eon Illusion.png|Molecular Manipulation Eon has the ability to travel through time and space by using portals. He can travel through alternate timelines, such as Ultimate Ben's future''Ben 10,000 Returns'' and Dimension 23. Eon can fire powerful beams of purple time-based energy from his hands. These time rays are very dangerous, as they can instantly age anything they touch by hundreds of years. When time rays are used on an Omnitrix/Ultimatrix transformation, they will instantly be deleted from the device. Eon is stronger and more agile than he looks. He is also durable enough to withstand Heatblast's fire blasts, Diamondhead's projectile shards, and Wildmutt's tackle with no visible damage. Eon can produce an energy sword, teleport by vanishing into a purple haze, and fire shockwaves. Eon is able to sense the ripple effect in time whenever Ben uses Clockwork's time powers.Professor Paradox Eon's time powers grants him limited molecular manipulation abilities, allowing him to create illusions and mirages. This allowed Eon to appear to be burned up by Heatblast and fake his death. Eon's time energy can become electrical, allowing him to manipulate and control technology and machines from any race, such as vehicles or clockwork gears. Weaknesses Eon can be erased from existence by a Chronosapien Time Bomb if it targets his timeline. Eon can be banished back to his own reality against his will by a powerful Chronosapien, such as Maltruant. Eon's time rays are useless against diamonds, since they do not age. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Ben Again'' (first re-appearance) *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''The End of an Era'' Etymology An eon is a time measurement unit that involves multiple eras and is equal to one billion years. "Eon" is also an anagram for "One." Trivia *Eon is one of the few personal enemies of Paradox; he's clashed with Paradox many times in many different timelines and realities, each never being able to defeat the other. **Some of Eon's previous attempts to control Ben (prior to Race Against Time) were thwarted by Paradox. *According to Christien Anholt in a behind-the-scenes video hosted on Cartoon Network's video service, parts of Eon's character are inspired by Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise, whom Anholt is a fan of. *Even Derrick J. Wyatt is unsure of what made Eon evil after losing his Omnitrix. *Eon's motivations and plans in Ultimate Alien are similar to those of the DC Comics supervillain Gog. Both are villains who travel through time and across dimensions, slaying alternate versions of a superhero wherever they find them. However, unlike Gog, who outright kills all the alternate Supermen he comes across, Eon simply enslaves all the Bens he runs into. **Eon is also similar to the Marvel Comics supervillain Morlun, who travels through alternate universes hunting and killing heroes with spider powers. **Eon's plot is also similar to that of the Jet Li film The One, again with the caveat that Eon enslaves his targets to absorb them rather than killing them. *Eon and Paradox's relationship is similar to the relationship between The Master and the Doctor from Doctor Who; as both parties are arch-enemies, both are time travelers, both possess similar powers, and one seeks to maintain peace while the other strives to destroy and conquer. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Pop-ups Category:Time Travelers Category:Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson